Undercover
by lordjusticelevi
Summary: After a faked rebellion in the Survey Corps, Sasha and Connie have "defected" to the Military Police. In reality though, they are actually undercover spies, feeding information back to Erwin. However, one day things take a turn for the worse...
1. Chapter 1 - New Day

**Undercover:**

Chapter 1:

It had been six months since the first ever 'Rebellion' in the Survey Corps. There was a great schism between several rival factions within the Survey Corps, those that supported Eren Jeager and Historia Riess and those that remained loyal to the Crown. That was the official story anyway. Unofficially, it was all an elaborate plot set up by Hanji, Erwin and Armin to simultaneous portray the Survey Corps as being weak and fractured but also to sow discontent in the Military Police and secure valuable intelligence by sending several of its members in undercover. Sahsa Braus was one of the members chosen for this task, as well as Connie Springer. On the face of it they seemed like the worst possible choices. They were childish and immature and above all else not smart enough to be able to pull off such a scam; and that's exactly why Erwin picked them. They were the worst possible choices, so naturally the best possible choices. No-one would ever think that they would be given such an important task and that there defection was just a natural reaction to being in a situation way above their heads. The Survey Corp knew better however.

Connie was slow on the uptake but once he got something he never forgot it and he was a formidable fighter. Sasha was a lot smarter than she led people to believe and her instincts were on a completely different level. She could detect a change in mood and atmosphere better than any wolf. Plus, her constant politeness made it easy for her to integrate herself with the stuck up Military Police.

Sasha looked at herself in the mirror as she contemplated all that she had done in the last few months. Things had started off slowly, as it did with every new recruit in the MP's, however they were quickly assigned more interesting tasks and able to gather quite a lot of information. They main role was the protection of Sirah Harper, a Captain in the Military Police. She was a terrifying individual. She showed no outward signs of menace or cruelty; but she gave off an awe of power which caused even Commander Dawk to listen, even though she was a rank below him. At first Sasha and Connie had been too intimidated to try anything too major; however, this was less of an issue as it gave them enough time to become close to her. They quickly learned that she was not as cold as people made out, much like Captain Levi. She had her mannerisms, but if you did your job and followed orders she respected that and if she liked you she even let you give your opinion on matters. She was quick to shout down bad ideas but even quicker to praise good ones. Her position in the MP's also made her a perfect mark for them to follow; they had come across all kinds of confidential material just by being in her presence. _It made their job easy_, Sasha thought, _too easy perhaps_... She had a permanent feeling of dread around her these days. They were in a very dangerous position and every fibre of her being was telling her to get out, to take Connie and run. She knew she couldn't however. They knew their duty and would follow it to the end.

He looked herself sternly in the mirror, removing all traces of her discomfort. She has gotten very good at portraying a neutral expression in the last few months.

"Sasha." Connie called from the other room. "We need to get going. You know the drill."

'The drill' involved a number of steps to ensure that their activities could not be traced and that they were adequately protected when not here. Firstly Sahsa checked that the knives she had hidden on the inside of her boot and up her sleeve were still there. In case they were disarmed they could save their lives. She then took the coded letter from Erwin she had been reading and threw it in the fire and walked into the bedroom.

"Ready?" She asked quietly, walking up behind him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied, lifting his hand and gently stroking her ear. "... I'm scared Sasha." He whispered, not looking at her. "I have this constant pain in my stomach that we will be found out and it's getting worse the longer we remain here. I think we need to ask Ewrin if we can bug out..."

Sahsa stayed quiet. On the one hand she agreed completely with him, on the other their role was vital to their cause. They had made many great steps forward based upon their intelligence. "It's not as simple as that Connie." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist, still whispering so they couldn't be heard. "Erwin is counting on us and we're the only ones who can do it now. They can't play the same trick twice." She paused a while. "I want to leave to. I'm a coward and I know it. We both are." She smiled sadly, squeezing him a little. "But we can't back out now." She said firmly, moving around to his front and looking him in the eyes.

"Plus it's the good rations tonight!" She exclaimed, clutching him tightly. "We get to see those piggy officers gorging themselves senseless!"

Connie laughed despite his feelings, she always did this to him he thought happily, she can read me like a book. "We could start a food fight if you like?" He said, getting genuinely excited at the idea.

"Yeah!" her mouth was now wide open with excitement and her eyes were gleaming. "Dude we should totally do that!" Her ever polite speak pattern faded quickly when she was excited and with him.

"You're such a bad influence." Connie laughed and hugged her. He decided to set his fears aside for the moment, no need to spoil their happiness.

"You're the enabler here" she pouted and hugged him too. Now he couldn't see her face her smile vanished as she thought about what he said and she hugged him ever tighter.

Connie knew what she was thinking as he felt her arms close around him and he gave a sad look himself. Any hug they had could very well be their last and they both knew it. They had to treasure all the time they had together.

The both stood there for a few more seconds in silence, their hug saying more than words ever could.

After a while they broke apart and their false happiness had returned.

"Come on." They both said together and they both blushed, snorting.

She punched him lightly on the shoulder and placed one of the hairs on the door. If they came back home and found the hair had been disturbed, they knew someone had come in without their permission. It was a simple but effective safety measure.

"Our mistress awaits us." Connie said lightly as they walked down the corridor.

They would be guarding Captain Harper again today.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Job

**Undercover:**

Chapter 2:

As they walked down the corridor Sasha put her arm through his. Everyone knew of their relationship, however it was still a grey area of whether it was acceptable or not. Most people were Ok with it but some took issue, calling it inappropriate and fraternisation. Normally they wouldn't give a damn what anyone else thought. However, here, in their precarious position, they felt it best to keep it played down and only show it when they were alone to avoid suspicion. The last thing they needed was an excuse to be hauled in...

They walked the rest of the way like that in a comfortable silence until they reached the exit. Before they left they stopped and picked up their rifles from the storage room on their right, signing their names as always. As they returned to the door they hugged each other, savouring the warmth and safety of each other's bodies for the last time until that night. At first they were just really good friends, their sense of humours matching perfectly. However, at some point it became more than that. A few months into their mission, it became almost too much for the both of them and they seriously considered fleeing, however as they talked something changed and they ended up kissing. It had reached a point where the only thing that got them through the day was the times spent alone with each other. Not that either of them complained. They lightly kissing the other on the forehead and stared into each other's eyes. They smiled then broke apart, and walked through the door, their expressions neutral and distant, as if there was nothing between them.

...

Stohess was still a mess after the fight between Annie and Eren, most the population was still gone, evacuated whilst the MP's repaired the damage. The feeling of contempt for Erwin and The Survey Corps was palpable when they first arrived. Most soldiers' blamed them for allowing it to happen, even though it was the best chance they had to capture Annie. When they first arrived it was very difficult for the both of them... Nothing ever happened, but the looks they were given said everything. It was one of the things that added to their complete reliance on each other, so in a way Sasha was glad as she observed the destruction and the MP's patrolling around them. _If only we were here... she thought sadly... we might have been able to help._ _No,_ she corrected herself; _Annie had her role and would see it through to the bitter end. No amount of talk would change her iron will. _Sasha knew she should be angrier, she was angry. However, deep down, she knew Annie hated herself for what she'd done and Sasha couldn't bring herself to hate the girl she had grown up with, who she had become a woman alongside her.

They were careful to avoid the pot holes and the rubble still strewn about the area as they approached the Officers HQ. It was a large; four story building, with three flags representing the three Walls. About 20 stone columns held up the front wall, creating a sheltered area above the huge door way.

As they approached they saw Captain Harper standing on the front steps, gazing up at the sky with her hands clasped behind her back. Although the area was crowded, there was about 5 metres surrounding her devoid of any activity. She seemed to not notice as she looked up at the sky, or to not care. She was aware that almost everyone was terrified of her and she did nothing to dissuade them from that idea. She was in civilian attire, which was unusual, Sasha noted. She wore a black, single button suit and trousers and black dress shoes. It was perfectly tailored to match her tall, slim figure and not a single crease was visible. The button was undone and so they could see her black waistcoat underneath, a handkerchief visible in the breast pocket. It was covering a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone; her harsh collar bone just visible. Her hair was dark grey, with flecks of white here and there, even though she was only in her late 30's, and it was swept back into a small quiff at the front and combed down so as to make sure there was no visible line between the end of her fringe and the top of her head. It was cut short at the back and sides so it did not go further than her hair line, but it wasn't a buzz cut either, somewhere in between. It was her eyes that were the source of most people's fear however. They were pure black, like marble and you couldn't tell where her pupils began and ended. If the light was right you could see yourself reflected in them.

As Sasha and Connie approached her slowly looked down at them, her eyes gave no indication as to her mood. Sasha could feel her analysing gaze on her, as if she could see right through them... It did nothing to better her fear.

"Ma'am!" they both shouted as they saluted.

She continued to gaze at them for a few seconds and before opening her mouth.

"At ease," she said quietly, her voice low and deep, but with a little bit of femininity still audible. "I thought I told you that there's no need for such formalities. You two are too nervous." He commented, giving them a small smile.

"Forgive me Ma'am" Sasha said calmly, disguising her fear and returning the smile. "I have a habit of being too formal."

"Clearly," Sirah smirked and she began to walk towards them. "What about you Mr Springer? What's your excuse?"

"I just do as Cadet Braus does." Connie said simply, his voice quivering with humour as he tried to be serious.

"No mind of your own then? Interesting" she sassed. "You have a keeper Miss Braus," and gave Sasha a small wink.

"Anyway," she added, her face darkening once more, all traces of humour gone. "I have a meeting with Dawk and Zackely today, to discuss our position here." She waved her arms a little, gesturing to the destruction. "I expect that'll be very... uncomfortable for the two of you." She said dryly as Sasha and Connie looked at the ground, shivering from her mood change and guilt at the destruction. "However, that can't be helped I'm afraid. I'm sure you'll find it all very... enlightening. Shall we?" She then set of without another word, expecting them to follow.

Sahsa and Connie exchanged a knowing look and set off, flanking Sirah. _She was a good boss,_ Sasha thought. _If they had gone straight to the MP's as they had originally planned, she would be perfect. However, in our position she is also incredibly dangerous. We need to be on constant alert._ She kept her eyes open, glancing around them all the time and listening intently with her ears. If anything were to happen it would be Sasha whose job it would be to alert them.

The crowd parted as they walked towards one of the side streets leading to the Town Hall, where presumably the meeting would take place. The few civilians that were still around did the same. Even they could tell that the three of them were not to be messed with. _It was strangely empowering_, Sahsa mused as she walked on Sirah's right, keeping the hard look on her face. _To be at the source of such power and fear, although that was mainly due to the lady they were guarding._ She knew Connie didn't feel the same; he was too nice a person with a strong set of morals to enjoy the deception and the feeling of fear. She longed to take hold of his arm and give it a squeeze of reassurance, but she knew she couldn't. Instead she tried to catch his eye, looking surreptitiously at him. Eventually he caught on and quickly looked over at her. She gave a small smile and squeezed one of her own hands, hoping he got the message. He smiled himself and nodded, squeezing his own hand, understanding her meaning and went back to looking blankly ahead. Sasha did the same as they continued on their journey.


End file.
